


When You Come Back

by EllySketchit



Series: Elly x Zoro [27]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Boat Sex, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/M, Love, Quickies, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: "Is that a yes?" Her mouth trailed up and she caught his earrings in her teeth, playing with them. The sunlight shone off the gold strips as they tinkled musically."Mmm..." He tilted his neck back, blinking sleepy tears from his eyes. His mumbled assent became a louder hum of pleasure....





	When You Come Back

Elly sighed and snuggled down further in his arms. The sun was warm but not too hot, the air scented with the tang of the sea and their own personal mix of steel and lavender. The big man smelled of fresh soap as well; he'd shaved that morning and he smelled delicious. Not to mention he was smooth now. She could barely keep her hands off his face. It was good to be back from her silly little trip she'd had to take.

Back home.

"Hmm." He shifted her in his lap, big hands curling protectively around her waist. "What's for dinner later?"

"Lamb," she replied happily. It was one of her favorite meats and she was looking forward to the big meal she'd planned. Zoro murmured lazily, nodding. He really didn't mind - whatever she made was fine -- but he wanted to see her smile. His stupid cat loved eating almost as much as that rubber idiot did. He closed his eyes again, drifting somewhere between sleep. It was warm and her soft weight was perfect against his body. The waves rocked the boat, every now and then sending a spray of water up the side. It was soothing.

She sighed peacefully, blowing a warm little puff of air on his chest. Without realizing it he reached out and stroked her hair. It was a simple gesture, uncommon for him, and it moved her greatly. She didn't want to spoil the moment so she lay with bated breath, relaxing and listening to his soft almost-snores. His fingers couldn't twine themselves in her hair like in all those fantasy stories people were always writing - her hair was spiky and short. But Zoro could feel the texture and did, rumbling as he caught her side locks in one hand. Idly he let them pass through his palm, softer than the rest of her purple tresses. He let them fall and touched her cheek, stroking downwards towards her mouth. Elly glanced up, surprised.

"I thought you were napping," she murmured. The big man lightly traced her lower lip with one finger.

"Relaxing," he clarified. She kissed the rough pad teasing her lips and he grinned. "I'll have more of those, if you don't mind."

"Really?" She asked archly. "More kisses?"

"Yeah." He pulled her closer to his face. His eyes were half-lidded and he looked amused more than anything. Elly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are we feeling romantic today, big guy?" She nibbled on his neck and he shrugged. "Don't do that, it shakes me all around."

"Hmm."

"Is that a yes?" Her mouth trailed up and she caught his earrings in her teeth, playing with them. The sunlight shone off the gold strips as they tinkled musically.

"Mmm..." He tilted his neck back, blinking sleepy tears from his eyes. His mumbled assent became a louder hum of pleasure. Elly carefully tugged on the clip-ons and he rubbed her shoulders encouragingly. She let them drop after a short while, ignoring his muffled snort of protest. Instead she let her teeth graze carefully on his neck again. Zoro's tough skin was tanned and weather beaten. He tasted clean, a little salty from the sea spray and a faint sheen of sweat that had crept out of his pores. She inhaled deeply, smelling his freshly-shaved scent. God, she loved that. It really did make her want to devour his skin, kiss every inch. As long as she could be close to his smell, close to him, everything was perfect in her world. She nipped and kissed just under his ear, nuzzling at him and murmuring his name in ecstacy.

"Cheater," Zoro swore. He started to pant, his breathing getting hoarse after only a few tearing gasps. His neck was flushed as dark as his face, the burn of desire so hard it was spreading to his upper chest. Elly purred gleefully and continued kissing him across his cheek, whispering softly. She lightly pressed her mouth to his but moved back when he would have become aggressive, shaking her head. He frowned but laid back, letting her do what she pleased.

"Oh, Zoro," she breathed past his lips. He grunted sourly, abashed at the affectionate play at last. But she darted her tongue inside his mouth, flicking it in and out while she moaned. He gulped and held her tighter, his hands squeezing now and then. Her own hands were running up the back of his head, cupping it while she kissed him.

"More," he finally said in a hushed voice when they parted. His face was like a thundercloud but his tone was yearning. He ticklishly stroked her back until his hands rested on her rear and held her close, even closer than before.

"You're so cute," she whispered, giggling when he frowned even harder. She nibbled on his pouting lower lip, deciding where to kiss next. "I didn't get your right half." He turned that side of his face towards her and she hid a smile by kissing that cheek. She rubbed at his sideburns with her nose, closing her eyes in bliss. He rarely asked for anything and she enjoyed pleasing him. Zoro's body was tense underneath hers, coiled like a deadly spring, but he didn't move. He stayed quiet and let her do things her way. This was slow, dreamy pleasure, a kind he didn't indulge in much. She determined to make the most of it. Her hands caressed his face, slipping over closed eyelids and stroking his nose and lips. His breathing grew heavier as she experimented and soon she was rising and falling on his chest with every hoarse gasp he made. She was touched, really. Who knew that something so simple could turn the big man on like this?

"Here," he grunted, his hands pulling her head to his neck.

"Mnn." She kissed lightly below his ear and smiled. "What is it? Your earrings or your throat?"

"Talk to me," Zoro growled softly. His hands gripped her, held her even tighter. His face burned and he wasn't looking into her eyes but his voice was calm and serious.

"Oh." She kissed his earlobe then whispered into the tanned shell that she loved him. He shivered and said nothing, only moved his hand to her head and caressed the back of her neck. Elly nibbled as she spoke. "You missed me when I was gone, didn't you?"

He didn't say. He just pouted harder, his lower lip thrust almost all the way out.

"That's all right," she breathed. "I missed you." She nipped his neck playfully and began kissing him again, trailing from his throat up to his lips. Her hands slipped inside his haramaki and he closed his eyes tightly, the frown reappearing across his forehead. It grew more intense, the lines spreading as she explored, hands groping him gently, always further down, further...

He didn't speak but a small sound escaped him. His arms fell down by his sides in the lounge chair they laid on, hands balling into fists as they dropped. When Elly's hands found his firm erection he huffed and nudged his face against hers, pressing his lips on her own. No speech was necessary. He was hardly gentle; his teeth caught her tongue as he attacked her mouth in a violent kiss. She pressed forward, letting him have it his way, understanding why his hands weren't on her anymore. He knew he would hurt her if he let himself go.

"You missed me," she smiled. Her hands tugged, pulling on his arousal in the semi-rough way she knew he liked. Zoro snorted and nodded briefly.

"Nghh..."

"What? Already?" She gasped as his face contorted with pleasure. His dark eyes squeezed shut and he started to shake as he doubled over, hands shooting out to clutch her back. Green hair nestled between her breasts as he buried his head in her chest. Growling, trembling violently, he tried to choke his cries back but he couldn't.

"Kiss me!" He hissed from between clenched teeth, craning his neck up towards her. Their lips met just as she felt the first warm splash on her bare leg. Zoro panted hotly in her mouth, the kiss winding down as he did. They parted slowly and he didn't seem to be able to look in her eyes. "Damn it."

"Hmm?"

"Went off like some stupid kid." He blushed, this time in embarrassment. "Wanted you so much," he said in a lower tone, his hands pulling her so tightly to him that she would have bruises the next day. Elly ignored the mess he'd made and sighed, cuddling close.

"I love you, fool," she whispered.

"Don't fucking _leave_ again."


End file.
